Obesity has been treated by gastric banding a band placed around the stomach to create a stoma, a restricted opening, to restrict the flow of food down to below the band. There has also been tried to use electrical stimulation of the stomach wall to cause the patient to feel satiety.
When the stomach gets distended the patient gets a feeling that the stomach is full.
Another prior art way of treating obesity is to insert a balloon-like object into the stomach of the patient. In this way, the patient is given the feeling of safety much more quickly when eating, preventing excessive intake of food. However, these prior art balloon-like objects are subject to stomach acids, leading to their destruction within a couple of months of use.
An example of a prior art inflatable gastric device for treating obesity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,893 to Berson. In this document, it is disclosed an abdominal method wherein an inflatable balloon is surgically implanted in the abdominal cavity of the patient adjacent to the stomach. An adjusting port is provided subcutaneously and the balloon is subsequently inflated by means of inserting a hypodermic needle through the skin of the patient into the adjusting port and introducing a fluid under pressure into the port for passage into the balloon to distend the upper abdomen, compressing the stomach and thereby producing a sense of satiety.